Jezzabell Riddle
by DracoM BlaizeZ
Summary: About a girl who knows that she is adopted. She never met her real family. Her adopted family is filthy rich in both the wizard world and muggle world. T for now just in case. P.S. I know the spelling if his name is diff, but i like it like this
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story, Basically this girl who knew she was adopted, but never new her real family. She finds out who and what she really is. Her adopted parents are filthy rich in wizard and muggle alike.

* * *

Hello, my name is Jezzabell Riddle. Well my real name is Jasper-Isabella Riddle. Needless to say I'm a witch, i didn't know at first and all though. I'm getting ahead of myself. The reason why I'm called Jezzabell is because when these people are around me weird things would happen to them. I go to a Catholic school all year round. The last incident i ended up killing someone by accident. I heard this phrase when i was younger and wanted to see what would happen. So these girls where messing with me one day and i just shouted it for no reason. They all died.** POINT. BLANK. PERIOD**. The fraise was Avada Kadavra.

Can you tell i am a American, well not originally, but yeah. When i was younger i lost my family, don't know what happened though. So i was adopted by a nice rich family, who loved to spoil me to death. I mean i got a mall, not literally, in my bedroom closet at home, in my four story mansion. Anyways back to what i was saying, That was the day that i found out i was a witch. This is because my adopted mom and dad pay loads for me to go there so they found out what happened and took me home. They then explained what they were and what i was. They were a which a wizard. I was the most powerful witch, besides Harry Potter, around. So they taught me the things i needed to know about me, like how my dad killed my mom by using that same phrase , which i learned was not a phrase but a spell. And my dad is the darkest wizard of time. The Dark Lord as they call him cause they are followers, Or Lord Voldemort, or HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED.

I was supposed to be at Hogwarts already so mom and dad got me caught up one everything I'm supposed to no for a sixth year. They said that I'm pretty good when it came to dueling. but i will need some work. So the next day i got a letter in the mail for the school, saying that i had to reply by August 31st. So i did. My mom and dad took me to the ally to get my things. I got my uniform, which I'm my opinion looked way better then my old ones. I took all of my Muggle clothing, as they say, to the school with me. Now im really getting ahead of myslef. My parents told me that I'm also 2nd cousins with the Molfoy's, which in England is the richest family there. But my adopted family decided to write the head master of the school and asked if we could use their last name instead of Riddle, so it didn't start anything. Their last name is Helvie. So now my name will be Jasper-Isabella Helvie. And my family is the Richest in American in both Muggle and Wizard, even richer then my cousins. So as i was saying before, i took all of my muggle clothing with me to the train, platform 9 3/4. i was looking for it when i seen a bright head of Blue hair walk through a wall between 9 and 10. So i did just that and when i did i was amazed at what i say. Also i for got to mention, i am half Vela, and im looking for my mate, and i think he/she is here. I hear someone say my name behind me, and see a family with bright blond hair but not brighter then mine. So i figured that these where my cousins.

"Yes?" i asked.  
"Oh its so nice to see you after all these years. How we have missed you so much." my cousin said, "I'm sorry your probably wondering how i know you. I'm you Cousin/Aunt Narcissa. This you your Uncle Lucius, and this is Draco you cousin." He is what i am smelling that smells oh so very good that i want to eat so badly, not literally. "Hi" i said.  
"Hey" He said. "Well we are going to go so that you guys can get on the train." Lucius said. "Okay bye" we said at the same time.

So me and Draco got on the train together, and got a compartment together. That's when he noticed the bags.

"Why are you caring bags instead of a trunk?" he asked "Because i knew that all of my clothes where not going to fit into the trunk." I stated. "Also don't tell anyone my last name please, I'm going by my adopted family's last name, which is Helvie."  
"Okay, that's understandable. And no problem, but just FYI almost everyone in Slytherin knows that you are coming." the houses that's what he is talking about. "Damn it." I said. "Well when we get the the Slytherin compartments i will let everyone know okay." He said politely. "okay thank you" i said.

So when we got to the Slytherin part of the train everyone looked an saw me. They just started whispering. Then that's when Draco put the silencing charm on our part of the train.

"Hey Draco what are you doing man?" A dark tan guy asked him.  
"Well Jasper, wanted me to tell everyone not to call her by her last name, instead call her by the last name Helvie. Okay?" He said. Then he took off the Charm.  
"Okay thank you cuzo. Also, before I found out what I was, the people at the school i went to would call me Jezzabell. What that is, is in the christian bible there was a woman who did something to God, and her name was Jezzabell. They condemned her evil. So basically their was wired things that would happen around me, and every time I was around the other kids and it happened they would say something like 'look its Jezzabell being a Jezzabell.'" Everyone was paying attention. "WOW."Everyone said. I just started to laugh a little bit. More like chuckle. Then a thought came to mind 'should i tell them that i can do wand less magic or not?'  
"Also i got something else that will interest u. I can do wand less magic too. I'm not sure how though." That's when i went to explain what happened when i said the Killing Curse.

Then we were there and I magically put my uniform on. They (the others in slytherin) watched in awe. It was just a little spell I made on my own, when everyone was gone from the school, or maybe it was when I was at home with my adopted parents.

When we got to the carriages, I rode with them, Draco, Blaize, a pug faced girl named Pansy,(which really suited her if I say so my self,) and a guy named Theo. Once we got up to the doors, one of the professor's was there to great me. His name was Professor Snape. He was the head of Slytherin. Hopefully I get in there, which no dout with my family record and my life record I will get into Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore started his speech while i was still out side but i heard him perfectly clear. My hearing and site had something to do with my mothers side. Thats all i knew.

"Now lets welcome the first years." he said I had to stay out in the hall until they were all called and sorted.  
"Now before the feast begins we have one more sorting, she will be with the sixth years, let me introduce, Miss. Jasper-Isabella Helvie." Oh shit that's my Que. I walked in and everyone was staring at me. I was like totally freaking out on the inside. So i walked up and sat on a stool, where at that moment a professor with a pointed witches hat. I wanted to laugh, but then I realized i would make a fool outta myself. When I sat on the stool she put a pointed hat on me and it started to talk. "Ah Miss. Riddle i assume. Ive been waiting for you. For centuries both family's your mothers and your fathers has been in Slytherin. And giving how you grew up with people and how they treated you, so you grew up to hate people. So what better place to place you in other than... SLYTHERIN!" Everyone including those who i made friends with on the train and in the carriage. I sat next to my cousin, Draco.

"So cuzo... What do we do for fun around here?"i asked after the food showed up on the table.

"Well we can always go to the room of requirements." He said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Its a room where what ever you want it to look like it will change to that." Blaize said.

"OH! Sweet." I said when a thought came to my mind, 'Maybe i should tell them that my birthday is in like three days.'

"Why didn't you tell me that Jazz." Drake said. I gave him my WTF look. Then he said.

"I was just doing ligamency(sorry sp), why didn't you tell my mom and dad that your birthday was coming up?" he said loud enough for only my new friends to hear.

"I don't really know, I'm only use to getting presents from my adopted family. Which is like a shit lode. Sorry bout the language."

"Don't worry bout the language, and Ill wright mom and dad and let them know okay and I'm sure the others will write their parents about it."

"Actually I'm doing it now." Baize said with some following "Me too."

"There you go you'll have even more."

"So I never told you guys. Have you ever heard of muggle stores called Hot Toppic, Spencers, Hollister, Aropostale, Abercrombie & Fitch, Banana Republic, Buckle, Coach, Forever 21, Aerie, H&M, Torrid, Gap, Victoria's Secret, Wet Seal, Jimmy Jazz, Journeys, Shi, Underground Station, Vans, J. Crew, and Windsor's?" i asked all in one breath. They looked at me like, WOW.

"yea" They all said.

"Well my adopted parents bought those from the original people who made the company's, and now they own them, so i get all the clothes before they are even out, that's why i have so many bags, oh also i get my own room just to fit them all in to the closet." I said with a smug face. "That is so sweet!" Pansy said. Like one bad has one store in each. i have more already here in my room, and now that Iv been sorted im pretty sure that the house elves have already put my things away for me. One bag has all of the shoes too.

" I said "Wow how can you have so many clothes?" Blaize asked. "I'm not sure its just a habit its like they are scared I'm going to turn out like my father, Which sooner or later I will." I added, " But some of the clothing Iv never even worn cause I went to a Catholic school, Which is the Christan school I think I told you all about." "Wow can you like share some with me and the girls in my dorm? please?" Pansy asked. And as soon as she asked i said,

"Sure. just come by my dorm when we get to the common room which is on the very top floor in the Slytherin rooms, which is even bigger then the perfects rooms." They had faces like -_-. I just laughed. That's when I noticed we were done eating. "Oh I also have my personal house elf here. Her name is Louisiana. She is a family house elf." then we were on our way down to the dungeons. The password was 'Hershey's'. I was shocked i guess you can say.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING**?" Pansy asked.

"That is how we are getting to my room. Its called a escalator. It will move up or down, it will stop at the other floors but its only for me and those who i want to ride it. Like the boys can come too if i want them too. And Pansy are these all the girls?" i said and asked.

"Yea, This is Milicent B., and Astoria G." she told me. Now that i look at them all we look to be around the same size. If not a little smaller then me.

"Okay you all look to be the same size as me maybe a little smaller in the chest area." We were all thin, me cause i dance. So i have a 8 pack, they will be shocked when they see this.

So we went up the escalator. Once we got to my room cause it goes right into my room the were all awe struck. I lead them to my closet which is like a mall sorta. Like think of London from the sweet life of Zack and Cody. They picked there clothes modeled them for me. I told them what looked good and what didn't. They loved my advise. They even took somethings from my Hot Topic section. They took a little bit of everything, and I was still left with a shit lode. So a new outfit for everyday. "So how do you like them?" I asked, the girls said that they love the clothes, and love my advise.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day was a weekend, thank god. I was going to wear a school girl mini skirt, With a shirt that will be tied in the back to show off my toned stomach. The girls and guys came up while I was taking a shower, when I got done I am going to put my robe on cause I knew that the guys would stare. My robe is a big and pink and fluffy. Oh also it has some black poke-a-dots on it. In my room there is the silent charm on the entire top floor, this is because I wake up at godly hours of the night and cant fall asleep so i blare my music. and when they opened the door i turned down the music a little but, still loud but not loud enough to blow there ear drums. That's another thing about me no matter how loud i have the music it will be loud, and my ear drums wont bust. As i was saying they had no clue who it was so i put the voice microscope thingy on my voice and said, "Sorry guys I'm in the shower, and who this is, is a muggle rapper named Eminem." then I went back to showering, and started rapping, along to the parts. The song was Airplanes Bu BOB and Haley Williams, the next one is the same song with Eminem. After those songs were done I got out and put my robe on like I said I would. That's when tic took started and I was singing it. I walked out they were shocked by what I was doing. I was in perfect sync with the song. When i walked in to my closet the boys followed and were in awestruck like the girls were. I picked out my outfit and showed them and all nodded there head yes including the girls, I picked a pair of sexy see threw boy shorts undies and a matching bra when Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha came on. I went into the changing room and changed came out in the outfit and noticed the girls on something similar on. I smirked at them. I ran and jumped on Blaize cause him to fall. Let me tell you i have a crush on this sexy boy. We are both tan, but I'm a little lighter cause my dad is from England while my mom is from Italy. Like how his parents are both from Italy. I know everything bout everyone i see, another thing i got from my moms side.

"Hello boy, girls." I smirked. "hey gorgeous." The boys said.

"Hey girl." The girls said.

"Well why dont we go on down stares and make a entrance." I said.

"Yes lets do this." Just as Pansy said that my favorite song came on, Crazy Bitch By Buckcherry.

Well we walked down I turned the music on full blast and we went down the escalator. while the song was playing. Me and the other girls we on one of the guys arms. Pansy got a face do over by a spell I made. So she was next to my favorite(even though he is my only cousin) in the world, you guessed it Draco, Blaize and me, Millicent and Theo, Astoria had a guys named Terrance Higgs. once the song was over my system shut off and my door shut. everyone was staring at us. I loved it. It was better then the stares I would get at that school. We(the girls and I) didn't get in trouble at all for what we were wearing. Cause the changed the uniform a little bit thanks to me and my ideas. Each house had their school colors in there uniform meaning their skirt was short but not too short, maybe about mid thigh, and like my house green, silver, and black. All of the girls in my house loved it, our outfits and what not. I had asked my parents to send the guys some stuff not a lot my just a small amount the same for each. I told the boys that they had to leave the clothes here cause i highly doubt their parents would like it. When Drake told me he mailed my aunt and uncle they said they didn't mind the clothing idea, along with the others parents. So my parents will be sending them things each season. For winter, spring, fall, and summer clothing. And they loved the idea. The whole school was nothing but talk talk talk, about us eight. Well until Harry fucking Pothead came up to me, he was trying to get with me, like fer real man.

"Hey Jasper, how are you?"

"Uh, hey, I'm good wbu?"

"I'm good, look I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but encase you didn't notice i am with Blaize." Yea me and Blaize got together at the beginning of December. Right now it is about close to Christmas brake. "Yea Pothead shes with me!" Blaize said. He kissed me so passionately.

"OH, okay, sorry for disturbing your time." he said with a frown. I smirked. It was funny. Oh For my birthday I got lodes and lodes of presents from my aunt and uncle, mom and dad, Blaize's parents and Pansy's parents.

Well once Christmas brake got here i was going back to the states. I was so happy but sad at the same time. I was happy because I was going home, but sad because i wouldn't be spending it with my boyfriend or my cousin or my friends. I just don't know what to do. Well its time to leave for the train, andm leaving all my stuff behind, cause I'm not doing what i did at the beginning of the year. And cause i have a feeling that it will be happening again once brake is over. Now I'm on the train looking for the others when I get pulled into a compartment. And who ever it was put there hand over my mouth, turned me around, and came face to face... MY FATHER IN HIS SNAKE FORM. I didn't know what to do. So i hugged him. He went rigged for a second then started to hug me back. I started to cry... I felt tears falling on me. looked up and seen that he was in his human for. Something I knew i got from him.

"I missed you daddy." I said.

"I missed you too baby girl." he told me. We sat like that until he told me he had to go. and he did. So i got up and went in searching for Blaize and the others. When i found them they bombarded me with questions.

"Woh woh, one at a time." i put the silent charm on the compartment we were in and told them.

"I was pulled into a compartment, I was scared when they put their had on my mouth. Then wen they turned me around I seen that it was my father in his snake form. Then I hugged him and he hugged back we started to cry. That's when he said he hat to leave. And he left then I came looking for you guys."

"Awe." Pansy, Millicent and Astoria said. The boy looked happy too.

~~Time skip~~

It was two days before Christmas, and my parents came in to my room to tell me that they were really death eaters. I told them i figured they were. They seemed pretty shocked that i took it so calmly. They also told me that the stores were mostly witches and wizards that went to them. Cause they had to "blend in." The muggles had there own stores that they went to and some of them came to our stores. I was so awe strucked they had to help me talk again. Then they say that tomorrow we will be going to the Malfoy's for a ball. Good thing i knew how to dance everything. Right?

My dress what from Hot Topic, obviously. It was a Black Lace Maxi Dress. Well for one you can tell that is is black just by the name, it goes to about mid thigh, then after that is is see threw. With some TOO FAST MONSTER GIRLS SQUARE PEG PLATFORM HEELS. They look like monster girls are on them, they are black with a white heel with white bones on it.

It is now Christmas eve. I change my look to be something dark, sorta like my aunt Bellatrix, which is how I got my second name. From what I know of my birth mother is that she was the 4th sister to Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black. Her name was Jasper Black. My aunt Cissy married my uncle Lucius Malfoy, my aunt Trixxy married Rodolph's Lestange, and my Andy Married my uncle Ted, but we don't talk about them because they are a disgrace to the family. This is because Ted is a muggle born.

Now i found out that my aunt Trixxy And uncle Rodolph's escaped Azkaban, but not the same way my cousin Sirius did, they didn't have a animagus. No. My father helped them escape. How i have no clue. All I know is that there was some type of tornado or something that caused them to get out.

All in all my family is back, and I'm happy. But I cant help but miss my mom, sure I didn't really know her or my dad, but I still knew them. I knew my dad more than i knew my mom. This is because she was always away on the missions that my daddy had her on. I didn't really care cause I love my dad more than anything in the world.

I'm ready for the party. Cant wait to see if Blaize will be there or not. More than likely he will be though. Oh I cant wait to see everyone and their faces when they see me. Boy oh boy they will be shocked. Cause no body has seen me like this before.

Well once we got there, I seen all of the death eaters. Once they seen me they all bowed. That includes all of the kids that i go to school with, and my family, including Blaize. I told him not to do that and he stood back up. i went up to him and kissed him. Just then my father walked in and seen us kissing. He then cleared his throat and we broke away blushing madly.

"Well looks like the betrothed are getting along quit well do you say?" He said while in his snake form, which means his was sounding like a snake while talking.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I think what he means is that we are arranged to be married love." Blaize said.

"Oh thank god I couldn't live if it was with someone else!" I said/shouted. "That's funny, cause I can say the same thing." Blaize said. I just smiled.

"Well dad what day are we getting married?"

"Two weeks after school is out. Which by then young Malfoy will have completed his mission." he said.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE THANKS.!.!.!**


End file.
